Take Pride
by ColonelKillaBee
Summary: An Empress dead, a Duchess on the run, Solas casting spells, the Inquisitor drunk on power and one woman that's not to be fucked with. Cassandra saves the day and gets her man. This isn't technically part 4 of my Cass stories, but it is the fourth, and there is mention in it from my inquisitor's background.


"Thank the Maker you're back. The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"Not a damn thing. We will watch her die, then stroll in to maintain order as saviors of Orlais."

"As you command."

In those simple words, the death of an Empress had come. First with an order, then the sounds of applause. It took so little to turn peace into chaos, though the peace was merely a mask, like the ones the Orlesians were so fond of. It mattered not to Conan as he chased his prey, the Grand Duchess Florianne. The plan only required one more Orlesian's death. A good day indeed.

As fighting broke out behind him where the Empress was slain, Conan found himself out in the Winter Palace courtyard with the Duchess staring at him from above a fountain. There were enough Venatori soldiers around the base that Conan did not move to kill her outright. For the moment he stood alone, watching her smug face, thinking herself victorious.

"I am sorry, Inquisitor, but you know the cliche. All's fair in love and war. Speaking of, I enjoyed our dance very much! Care for another?"

Conan eyed the men below her, ice blue eyes dancing around the field as he analyzed them. "This one will be more bloody. I don't think Cassandra would appreciate it either. No, I think I'll just kill you all right now."

Laughing, though obviously forced, she said, "Oh? And how are you going to do that? Even if you could, there is no way you can win against Corypheus. You should be joining him! You will be a god here in Thedas, ruling over all of these fools like me!"

"I'm already a god," he said. As he did, his hand raised, outstretched towards the Dutchess and her men. Before she could move, a green circle appeared beneath her towards the center of the fountain's stone column, cracking the stone as it grew larger and larger. There was a moment where the fountain's broken pieces were floating in the air, just before a tear in the fade opened, sucking the life out of the Venatori that stood beneath her feet. In a few seconds, they began to disintegrate as they were pulled in forever.

The Duchess, nimble and quick, jumped away from the event horizon and disappeared in a cloud from a flask. Conan laughed, even as more Venatori poured into the courtyard and said, "Gods don't run! You are a spineless bitch!"

As he said this, three more Venatori came charging him from where he stood, shrouded in the same cloud that the Duchess used to hide herself.

_"_Bear Mauls the Wolves_,"_ said Conan, as they came. His sword was in his hand along with his shield, and he charged the one two his right, knocking him over the balcony with his blood colored Darkspawn Alpha shield. The other Venatori ran atop this balcony ledge and jumped for Conan as the other ran straight for him. The high flyer met the same fate as their friends as Conan opened another tear, swallowing him up completely. The third was lucky and quick enough to dash out of the way, but just as he thought he'd escaped, something caught his foot and drew him closer.

Conan smiled with delight at watching the Venatori squirm, digging his metal claws into the ground as he was pulled into the tear by the chain around his leg. There was no resisting the big man's strength, and soon he was pulled apart in a spray of blood and magic before he disappeared entirely.

The Venatori were coming closer to trap him, but instead of running Conan moved forward. Behind him, explosions were going off, and people were screaming. A bald headed elf and a woman with a fierce scowl came charging up behind a group of Venatori soldiers running up behind Conan as he advanced.

"Out of my way!" she cried, knocking them down with her shield, its eye looking ahead as she was to her target. As Solas consumed the Venatori in flame while they were down, Cassandra jumped down, yelling, "Conan! Hold up! There's too many!"

"No there isn't! Solas!"

"I'm on it, friend," said Solas. His hand outstretching as green magics swirled around him. Another circle appeared above Conan, and the men charging at him were moving too fast now to avoid being pulled in. As they floated above him, Conan pointed his palm to the sky, not even watching as he opened another tear that ground them up like beef, raining blood over him before they too were gone.

Even seeing this display, the Venatori were unmoved and kept coming for more slaughter. Cassandra however was. "Solas, you know more about this mark on his hand. You need to convince him to stop relying on it so much."

"You see all these soldiers, do you not Seeker? We need its power."

"I wasn't asking, Solas! The Duchess is going nowhere, Cullen is having our men surround the Palace."

"Well unfortunately for you, you are not the Inquisitor, and we don't have enough soldiers with us to do such a thing and you know it. Stop talking and fight!"

Cassandra booted a Venatori down as he charged and knocked another's weapon out of their hands with her shield before her blade met his collar bone. As she stomped the other's skull in, she said, "I can fight and talk at the same time. Look at what that power is doing to him!"

Solas watched after splattering a man's head with a fist of stone. Conan broke into a blood lust, different from his usual. There was gore on his steel boots, which he used to mark a circle around him in a challenge, something Reavers practiced. Cassandra knew that when the elven trainer came to Skyhold, he wouldn't be able to resist taking up the practice. But even Iron-Bull thought his bloodlust was peculiar.

He struck to injure now, not kill, dropping his shield in place of a Venatori sword, slashing like a wild man, rather than a warrior. Solas summoned fireballs around him to confuse them as he fought, and Cassandra grew more and more frustrated as she killed to reach him. Conan however kept going, and when a Venatori slashed at his back, making him drop to his knees, his blade found its way to his groin as Conan came up again.

As the man gave his death cry, Conan grabbed his neck before his fist went into the man's chest cavity in a glow of red before his heart was torn from it, still beating. It was bloody, just as he promised the Duchess, and no doubt she was watching, hiding.

Conan looked at his bloodied mark in his hand, surrounded by the reddish magical glow of his Reaver gauntlet. The two complemented each other very well, as his frenzy fed the power of his mark. Pointing it to the Venatori now, Conan yelled, "Come out and face my judgement, Duchess!"

"That's enough, Conan!" Yelled Solas. "That's enough friend. We can beat them together!"

"I'm the Inquisitor! I can handle this! Every minute we waste here chasing this bitch is another moment Corypheus has to seek his goal!"

Cassandra sidestepped a lunge from a dagger wielding Venatori soldier, tripping him with her blade before her point made it through his helmet's eye slit. "You are becoming what we are fighting, love. Give the mark a rest, before it kills you!"

"Kills me?" Conan stopped to think about this. His fighting had grown sloppy. It worked for how his abilities were powered, but his vision had grown cloudy, as if he'd just woken up. Maybe she was right... but then images of Cassandra and Solas came back to him. Except it wasn't them. Not exactly. Their eyes glowed red, their skin, wrong somehow. Rotten. And their bodies... consumed in red crystals. Shaking his head, he said, "No, I'm fine! I-"

Just as he spoke, another cloud of dust burst forth seemingly from nowhere, but this time Conan was taken off guard. This time, blades found his belly, his back, his neck, his spine. He was cut, bleeding, and on the ground before he knew what happened.

Solas saw it first, quickly freezing the group of men before him as he formed a resurrection spell in his hands, or attempted to in a hurry as the Duchess repeatedly stabbed into him. When Cassandra realized what happened, she too had clouded vision from tears pouring out of her eyes as she blindly ran towards the inquisitor, cutting the heads off of two Venatori as they appeared before her. The Duchess was still stabbing him before she realized Cassandra was almost on her tail.

_Let me help you... Inquisitor...you are a god after all. Gods don't die. For god's sake, have some Pride..._

Cassandra continued her blood cry, yelling at the top of her lungs for the woman who was stabbing her love to be slain. The Duchess smiled as she advanced, then said, "Corypheus will be so pleased. I can't stay to fight, Pentaghast. Sorry to be a poor guest but I must leave now."

Before she could dash off, Conan's hand suddenly grabbed her foot, almost crushing it. "No, please, do stay." Then as if his wounds were not even there, he leaned forward and threw her straight into a wall where she collapsed. Conan's eyes were glowing with fade energy, and he seemed to be on fire with it. His marked hand pointed out once again like it had before, but this time it wasn't to swallow up the enemy charging for him again, but to bring something out.

Cassandra watched with horror as her lover opened up a tear in the fade that had claws coming out of it. Before anyone could say anything, a Pride Demon came crashing down into the center of the courtyard.

"Solas, what's going on? Is he possessed?"

"No... it doesn't appear that way. I think the Demon is just controlling him. The mark might be preventing an actual possession, but it has influence over him all the same. We need to kill it quickly before that changes."

Cassandra didn't know how she'd do that, but she didn't care. As the Demon unleashed its wrath on the soldiers around it, blasting magics at them and consuming those who were too close. Conan collapsed at its feat after summoning it, completely exhausted and still gravely injured.

Cassandra ran through them, dodging who she could and using her armor to shrug off glancing blows as best she could. When the demon saw her charging for it and Conan, it shot a fireball from its mouth straight at her. Propping up a dying Venatori that she stabbed on her shield, she managed to avoid its flames, letting the Venatori she carried and her shield take the blast instead of her. When the flames stopped licking at her, she dropped her burden, sliding between its legs and slashing beneath its joints. As it cried in pain, it turned to crush the both of them, but a burst of energy from Cassandra knocked it back until she grabbed Conan and lifted him on her shoulders.

"Over here!" Yelled Solas as he summoned another barrage of fireballs over the Pride Demon. It shrugged them off and cast a fireball of its own at the apostate, but he too shrugged off the attack, casting a ward on himself just as frost magics collected in his other hand and flew towards the demon's face, temporarily blinding it.

"Wake up, you stupid man, wake up!" Cassandra poured the only healing flask she had down Conan's unmoving lips, but nothing happened. She could have been cut down at any second by another Venatori soldier, but she was oblivious to everything, even the Demon's angry cries as it smashed through stone houses in its anger at the elven mage. As her hands clasped together as in prayer, finally Conan gasped for air, though painfully.

"Conan, yes! The Maker still watches over you!"

Conan's eyes settled on hers, weepy and still sorrowful even as he smiled. He didn't know so much about the Maker, but he knew someone indeed watched over him. "Thank you, love. I'm sorry. Now, help me stand."

While Solas was fighting, the Inquisition soldiers managed to make their way to the courtyard just before more surprise Venatori made their way to the scene and were quickly slaughtered. However, the Demon was still there and blasting the Inquisition to bits. As it laughed, Cassandra yelled, "Face the justice of the Maker, demon!"

When she did, Conan summoned another tear beside it, slowly sucking it in as it roared in rage, casting fireballs around like mad. It refused to go in however, not without the Inquisitor coming with it. It suddenly raised its hand and used a spell of its own to pull Conan towards it. Solas by now stood with Cassandra and cast his own Pull of the Abyss to counter the Demon's spell, anchoring them in place. Conan managed to toss Solas his chain, which the elf grabbed, using his strength and spell to hold the Inquisitor in place as he floated just before the maw of the Demon and his own tear.

Conan's strength was fading, his grip slipping as his red coat's ends flapped around in the magically created winds. The Demon's chuckles sent chills running up his spine, making him feel the unfamiliar sensation of fear throughout his body for the first time since he'd been in in the fade physically. It looked like he'd be taking another trip there.

Cassandra wouldn't have it, however. She ran from the protection of Solas' field of magic, letting the pull of the Demon and Conan's magic launch her straight to the face of Pride. "Cassandra!"

Ignoring his call, she flew straight past him, closer and closer until she could smell the demon's breath. At that moment, the demon's many eyes became blinded from an explosion of light, and Cassandra's Seeker magic sent a shockwave from her body that sent the Demon hurtling straight into the tear, while dispelling the Demon's pull spell, and knocking her and Conan well away from it all.

All that remained was the memory of its horrible screams as the tear sucked it in and closed before its arm could go through fully.

The Duchess was awake through all of this, cowering away at the presence of the Demon unchained and so close to her. Paralyzed from her head wound and too weak to move, she sat there on the ground shivering while Cassandra marched up to her with her hand on her hip.

"What do we do with this one, Inquisitor?"

"Don't kill her," said Conan, watching as he lay on the ground. "I want to judge her later after questioning her."

The Duchess was still dazed, but she seemed pleased by this. "See that Pentaghast? Hehe, the Inquisitor has taken a fancy for me since our last couple dances."

Wordlessly, Cassandra grabbed the duchess by her hair, dragging her kicking and screaming. When she was away from the wall, she smashed her legs with her armored boot, ignoring her cries. "Take her away!" she said to the soldiers. "And patch up the Inquisitor. If he dies, you'll all get what she got. Move!"

* * *

"We will fight shoulder to shoulder with the Inquisition. Together, we will send our enemy to the Maker's judgement."

That was what the newly crowned Emperor had said, but the people knew better. As the Inquisitor stood behind Gaspard, towering over him, staring at the crowd with those icy blue eyes and the glow from his hand resonating with the Maker's might, they knew it wouldn't be shoulder to shoulder, so much as puppets to master. This is what Conan Trevelyan had planned, and this is what he got.

"An Emperor in my pocket, Solas. Imagine that."

"Careful not to let it go to your head, friend. Lest you summon another demon of Pride."

"Not so loud," said Conan, eyes following a pair of Orlesian snobs as they walked by, almost tripping over their outfits.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose danger never leaves this place. Never know who's listening in around these circles."

"Exactly. But you're right. I'm no mage... I never would have dreamed..."

"Neither would the Templars or most of Thedas. It's good that you see the risk. It's not just your mark, all people have the risk of attracting a demon. The veil is weakened in many ways, and even non mages have a link to the Fade. You'd do well to remember that when thinking of the mages you conscripted."

"This again..." said Conan, arms crossed. "I could not have summoned the demon if it weren't for the mark."

"And many mages might not have become abominations if they too weren't marked. What is your point? Or are you excused because you are the Herald of Andraste?"

Conan sighed, making a heavy disgusted noise.

"Admit it. It terrifies you, doesn't it? You heard its voice in the back of your mind and thought it your own. That's what it's like for all mages. You'd have been possessed if you were anyone else," said Solas.

"You mean the mark prevented it."

"Maybe, but that's not what I meant. You remind me of myself some years ago, you know. Your will is strong, your intelligence sharper than your blade. Don't let it go to your head, or see yourself become just like Corypheus. But that's enough preaching from me. I'm going to see if I can't snag one of those frilly cupcakes before we leave. Want one?"

Conan shook his head and said, "Bah! You know I hate those things. Find me some steak, will you? And... thanks for the advice as always."

Conan offered his hand and Solas took it after a slight hesitation. "Not a problem. I'm glad the words aren't wasted, friend. I only offer my opinion because I know you'll follow your own path while still considering what I say. And that is all I ask of you."

"Well, while we're at it, maybe you'd like to hear some advice as well?"

"Curious, pray tell, what advice does the Herald of Andraste have for me?"

"Let it go," said Conan.

Eyes wide for a second, Solas said, "What do you mean?"

"The Demon. It was in me, partly. I could see things... through its eyes. They settled first on you, and I could see you. Really see you... it's hard to explain, but you were more... real. Anyway, when I saw you, I could sense that you had some burden that you keep. Like me. Cassandra... I'm lucky to have her. And you, and Dorian, all my close friends. Whatever burden you have, let it go, or let us share it."

Solas stayed quiet for a time, eyes staring off as if daydreaming. Finally, he said, "I can't."

"I know," said Conan. "We are the same."

"Maybe not," said Solas. "You might have an easier time leaving your pride than I. And for that, I envy you. But my burdens I must bear alone."

"A good woman would help," said Conan, seeing Cassandra standing off on her own outside.

Solas smirked and said, "Maybe. But tell me. If letting Cassandra bear your burdens meant that she might die, would you let her do so?"

"Absolutely not. If it were my decision. But it isn't. Cassandra is a grown woman. Strong. Smart. I trust her enough to let her stand by my side if she wishes to. Just as you should trust us to help whatever burden you think you must carry. You saw today what happens if you don't."

Solas said, "Perhaps. Your words have given me something to think about, Inquisitor. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go on and eat your poison, friend. Talk later."

As Conan walked away, Solas watched him go, but only for a few seconds of being lost in thought before he was lost in the crowd. Outside, Cassandra was watching the moonlight play on the surface of the lake below, and Conan had his eyes on a moon of his own.

"Don't," she said, before Conan got any ideas.

"How do you always know?" he asked as he stood by her.

"A woman always knows when a man is looking at her. What you did today was stupid."

"I know."

"You could have gotten yourself killed. You DID get yourself killed! And then that thing..."

"I know, Cassandra. I'm sorry."

"Why... why did you take up that elf's offer? That heathen nonsense will be the death of you, Herald of Andraste."

"You mean my Reaver abilities... I was curious. I saw the pictures of horned men and women in the elven ruins. Then what Iron Bull said about the experiments with dragon blood... anyway, I'm fine, I promise. Thanks to you..." Conan's hand slid to hers as it rested on the balcony rail.

Cassandra looked at it, almost deciding to snatch her hand away, but in the end she was unable to. "Why are you so fascinated with elven nonsense? Is it because of that woman you were with before me? Elene?"

Conan sighed and said, "I told you, Cassandra, it's you I love."

"But you loved her. You lied about it, thinking I'd be hurt. I'm not. A little jealous, but you're mine now. So tell me the truth."

Conan shook his head and said, "It's not because of her, I've always been intrigued by elves. Their gods I think were the first spirits created by the Maker. Even if not true, I believe they have secrets that can help us better understand his nature in ways we and they might not even be aware of. That's all."

Cassandra scoffed at this, but she seemed to be thinking about it all the same. "Fine. It's an interesting idea. Just be careful. You have no idea how terrified I was. Of you."

That cut into Conan deep. The guilt on his face was clear as Cassandra rested her hand on his neck and snuggled up under his chin. "It's alright, love. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Good," he said, as his arms wrapped around her. "Would you like to dance? I owe you one after all this, I think. It's been a long long night."

"I'm surprised you can still move after all that, let alone dance. But you owe me one after dancing in front of everyone with the Duchess. Where did you learn to dance anyway?"

"Would you believe Solas showed me some moves before we came here?" asked Conan as he took her hand in his.

As they moved, she laughed and said, "Not a chance."

"I swear! He took my hand, bent me backwards and said 'I saw this in the fade!'"

Cassandra almost fell backwards herself at the image, and didn't bother to make him clarify if it was true or not. "You are such a silly man. I love that about you."

Cassandra rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle sway and the sound of his breathing. Eventually, she looked up into his eyes, picturing him fighting again, mighty and powerful. Then the images of him almost dying that day...

She let go of him and closed the two blue double doors leading to the balcony so that they could be left alone. When they were, she took his hand and lead him to the corner and let him watch as she stripped. He watched the moonlight play over her body as she dropped her officer uniform, then her pants, which she placed on the ground spread out for them. Conan watched this tentatively, eyes animated with excitement. She let him remove his red coat, but stopped him when he got to his trousers, choosing to handle that herself.

She kissed him soft and slow, her hands running through his hair, and Conan's mind raced with anticipation as her lips trailed down his neck and his chest. He watched her study his scars, old and new, looking at them as if they were hers, eyes filled with worry. He watched this, his chest heavy with concern for her as much as she was for him. He hated seeing her worry over him, but those thoughts were soon banished when he felt her nuzzling at his hardness through his pants.

"Someone could come out here any minute," he said. Cassandra silenced him as his cock sprung free before her, little kisses at his shaft silencing his protesting. He felt her cup him in her hands as she drew him in her mouth, the sight of her sweet face and pretty brown eyes looking up at him sparking a fire in him like no other. He groaned, trying to fight it by biting his lip, and she gave him a little smirk as she worked. The gentle night breeze on his newly wet cock from her mouth around him was exhilarating, as was the feel of her tongue flicking at his tip before she took him in again, slow.

She smiled again at his cries, twisting her head as she took him in a little deeper. When she was satisfied that he was at his highest in excitement, she pulled his trousers all the way down and ordered him to lay down on their clothes. She made him watch then as she played with his tip at her nub, enjoying the feel of it at her clit until she finally let herself sink into her, inch by inch. They both gave little murmurs as she did this. Conan's hands rested on her hips, helping to seat her all the way on him until he was fully sheathed.

"Relax, love. Let me take care of you." And relaxed he was as she worked to pleasure herself with his stiffness inside her. The sound of his cock working in her was as soothing as the sound of her soft moans as he closed his eyes to really enjoy them. He ran his hand down her chest and stomach, then squirmed under her as she picked up her pace. At the sight of her bosoms bouncing over him, Conan leaned forward and pulled her close, mouth tugging at her nipple as they continued grinding their hips into one another.

Cassandra worked her hips over him harder after his mouth left her breasts and he silenced her moans in his mouth. The taste of his lips and tongue and what must have been wine was delightful, as was the feel and sound of him groaning. She broke off the kiss and locked her hands with his as she sped up now, coming closer and closer to her release. Conan's cries matched hers now as he felt her clenching around him while watching her breasts bounce faster.

"I love you," he said through heavy breaths. "I love you so much Cassandra."

Hearing this as she began to climax was just what she needed. Even as she came, she continued to ride him until she could tell he was close. Conan felt the pressure build up at his tip, then Cassandra suddenly left his cock exposed again, but not for long, as her mouth was now on him again.

A hand brushed over his stomach before running over his inner thigh while she sucked at him steadily. Conan's breathing sped up more and more until finally Cassandra felt his seed spilling into her mouth, thick. She continued sucking at him until Conan's cock was clean. Resting her head on his belly, still rising as his heart settled, her hand warm on his shaft, she said, "You better not ever try to do this on your own."

Conan ran a hand over her hair as he continued breathing heavy and said, "Generally it's more fun with another anyway. I'm kidding!"

Glaring up at him, she said, "I'm not. I care so much about you, Conan."

"I know. And I you. I admire you so much. You're a remarkable woman. The women of Thedas are incredible. Come here," he said, tapping on her back until she crawled up to rest on his chest. As she traced her finger over his arm as he held her, he said, "I am a prideful man... I'm sorry for that. But you and me, we'll do this all together, even if it means we both die together. I won't let my pride keep me from you. I love you. So much."

Cassandra listened to him talk, and he could feel her smile against his chest. "You know, Leliana found the location of your elven woman."

That took Conan by surprise... after a moment he said, "Well, I'm glad she's alive. She moved on yet? Find a man to marry?"

"No."

"Well, she will. She'll forget about me and move on."

Cassandra said, "I wouldn't forget about you. I feel sorry for her, the way things happened for you two, but I admit, I'm glad they did. If it brought you to me."

"I am too," said Conan, even though another stab of guilt came to his chest.

"You mean it?"

Conan opened his mouth and said, "I-", but before he could answer, the doors swung open and a small crowd of Orlesian nobles came pouring out.

"Isn't this where the Inquisitor and lady Cassandra were?" said one of them to the others. When they looked around, there was nothing in sight.

Conan and Cass were crouched behind some bushes, their mouths covering eachother's as they snickered like children. When it was clear that the Orlesians weren't going for a while, Cassandra nudged Conan, beckoning him to lay on his back again with their clothes as sheets. Conan eventually ended up over her this time, and with his hand pressing her down firmly, she had to look at his eyes this time and watch as his fingers moved through her.

He ran them through her slow as she held his arm, and occasionally bit her finger to hold back her cries. Eventually Conan rested an arm under her head as he rubbed her nub, again silencing her with his kissing. They kissed passionately under the stars, even with the threat of the Orlesians hearing. Neither one of them really gave a damn at all, so sure that the other loved them so and concerned only with this truth that they saw and felt in one another.


End file.
